


Got a secret, can you keep it?

by CountessMikk



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Ciel Phantomhive's Birthday, Dark Ciel Phantomhive, Dark Sebastian, Death, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Eventual Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, Poor Ciel Phantomhive, Sacrifice, Sebastian Michaelis Being An Asshole, Twins, two ciel's theory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessMikk/pseuds/CountessMikk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" ... Accucciati in un angolo, tra la sporcizia e lo squallore, l'uno stretto all'altro, vi sono due bambini praticamente identici.<br/>Gemelli, non c'è dubbio. "</p><p>Based on the " Two Ciel's Theory "</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a secret, can you keep it?

La luna è alta nel cielo, stasera. Risplende, pallida, rischiarando le tenebre notturne con i suoi raggi, fioca, incerta. Non mi muovo: osservo Londra immersa nel più profondo dei sonni, sotto la coltre di gelo dicembrino.  
I miei occhi bruni saettano sui tetti della città, soffermandosi poi sull'orologio del Big Ben.  
Le tre di notte. L'ora dei demoni.  
Uno battito d'ali, un turbinio di piume: scompaio nell'oscurità, silenzioso predatore, come attratto da una muta chiamata.

18 Dicembre 1885.

Giungo in prossimità di quello che, a prima vista, sembrerebbe essere un banale casolare abbandonato: tetto cadente, finestre in gran parte bloccate con delle aste di legno, porta malmessa, chiusa da un pesante lucchetto in ferro arrugginito.  
Eppure, grida, schiamazzi, risate spudorate e scomposte, pianti indistinti, come trattenuti, tradiscono il suo aspetto apparentemente innocuo.  
Sento odore di sangue, di lussuria, disperazione... Di morte. Inspiro profondamente, traendone un piacere immenso: ho come l'impressione che la mia presenza si rivelerà ben presto, più che gradita.  
Entro, eccitato.  
Il buio mi circonda amico, le voci si fanno sempre più alte, le sento fremere elettrizzante. Ne riconosco la fonte: una botola, chiusa sul pavimento in legno consunto, dalle cui fessure sprazzi di luce illuminano debolmente la zona circostante.  
E il mio corpo minuto, lucido, agile, irriconoscibile, nero come la pece, si fonde con la notte: in un attimo mi ritrovo dinanzi ciò che di più perverso, malato, la contorta mente umana è in grado di partorire.

'Si prospetta davvero una grande serata'

Mi guardo intorno, divertito, quasi ammaliato da quel che mi circonda: uno scantinato, - illuminato solo dalla luce tremolante di alcune lampade ad olio ancorate alle pareti - , si schiude ben oltre la superficie della casa al di sopra. Brulica di uomini e donne dai singolari mantelli neri, i cappucci appuntiti ben calati sui volti, coperti a loro volta da spettrali maschere bianche. Tutto farebbe presumere una banale festa in maschera, se non fosse per i coltelli affilati che stringono saldamente in mano, con una sorta di smania, e per le gabbie. Gabbie. Addossate alle pareti, circa una ventina di quest'ultime sembrano quasi fondersi con l'oscurità circostante, inusuali, per qualsiasi luogo; e ancora più inusuali sono i loro ospiti: bambini. Alcuni imbavagliati, altri legati gli uni con gli altri, i vestiti logori, i piccoli corpi sporchi e frementi, le bocche innocenti aperte in urla silenziose: gli occhi sgranati, colmi di terrore; si dimenano, si dibattono, implorano pietà.

'E' così che si divertono gli uomini, dunque. Interessante. '

Poi la mia attenzione viene catalizzata da un improvviso brusio che aumenta sempre più, e da un veloce movimento della folla, che si ammassa immediatamente verso un punto imprecisato della stanza.  
Una voce:   
" Per la carica con la quale sono stato investito questa sera, io sacrifico te, e con questo mio gesto, purifico la tua anima corrotta!"  
Poi un grido infantile.  
La folla è in giubilo.  
Mi avvicino, e finalmente vedo: un altare sacrificale. Ma non è finita qui.  
C'è un bambino, non deve avere più di dieci anni, con i capelli biondi sporchi sparpagliati sul volto cadaverico: ha lo sguardo vitreo, perso nel vuoto, assente, un rivolo di sangue al lato della bocca dischiusa; il corpo fragile e nudo, immobilizzato sulla lastra di marmo, coperto di tagli e lividi scuri.  
E' il pugnale d'argento, conficcato nel petto all'altezza del cuore, ad averlo ucciso, ad aver fatto spirare una così giovane ed innocente vita nel giro di un attimo: la mano che lo impugnava ha inferto il colpo fatale senza il minimo tentennamento.

'La crudeltà e la perversione umana non conoscono limiti.'

Mi muovo furtivo, sorvolando quello scempio, verso una gabbia i quali piccoli ospiti sono gli unici immobili, silenziosi, quasi come se volessero risultare invisibili agli avidi occhi tutt'attorno.  
Mi inoltro incuriosito, assottiglio la vista: accucciati in un angolo, tra la sporcizia e lo squallore, l'uno stretto all'altro, vi sono due bambini praticamente identici.  
Gemelli, non c'è dubbio.  
Entrambi con i capelli scuri, tendenti al nero ma con leggere sfumature bluastre, braccia e gambe esili, i corpicini sottili coperti da camicie da notte, ridotte a brandelli. Prestando attenzione, noto però che uno dei due sembra essere, come dire, più... forte dell'altro, sia nell'aspetto che nella postura, quasi come se questi stesse cercando di proteggere in qualche la versione più debole e malata di sé stesso.  
Tento di scorgere i loro visi, nascosti in parte dall'oscurità, in parte dalla posizione, ma vi riesco solamente quando il maggiore lo alza quanto basta a depositare un lieve bacio sul capo del più piccolo. Labbra sottili, naso minuto ed elegante, pelle pallida, porcellana pura, e occhi grandi, gonfi dal pianto; iridi colore del mare in burrasca, velate di lacrime.  
Tremano, i bambini.  
Il tanfo della paura m'inebria.

" Ciel, voglio andare a casa. "

Mi ridesto da quella sorta di trance in cui ero precipitato all'udire della flebile voce del minore: lo osservo, puntare lo sguardo disperato, anch'esso di un blu intenso, quasi innaturale, sulla figura accanto.  
L'altro sorride, di un sorriso che di rassicurante però ha ben poco, e che s'increspa incerto.

"Shhh, andrà tutto bene fratellino, ci sono io qui con te." Sussurra, carezzandogli la guancia paffuta, cercando di bloccare il crescente singhiozzare.

" No che non andrà tutto bene. Moriremo Ciel, moriremo come tutti gli altri e non sapremo mai chi ha ucciso mamma e papà!"

Sogghigno, sentendo quelle parole così cariche di rassegnazione... Ma, cos'è quella punta di odio che mi pare di percepire?

"N-non moriremo, ti proteggerò io, intesi?"

'Ingenui'

Vedo il viso magro del più fragile distendersi alle parole del gemello, e aprirsi in un'espressione più rilassata: " ...Ho ancora te"  
Le loro mani s'intrecciano, salde.

E poi succede: la porta arrugginita della gabbia si spalanca con un cigolio infernale, mani luride, sudate, dalle dita tozze e ingioiellate si fiondano decise sulle spalle del maggiore, strappandolo alla morsa fraterna.  
"NO! Non portatemi via! No, no lasciatemi andare! V-vi prego! Dio aiutami! "

' Tsk, Dio, come se ti ascoltasse.'

L'altro scatta in un baleno, aggrappandosi al fratello, tentando di sottrarlo dalle grinfie di quegli esseri.

"CIEL! Lasciatelo stare, lasciatelo stare! Dove lo portate? E' mio fratello ... Fratellone! Aiuto, Dio mio aiu-" Un pugno ben assestato lo colpisce spietato nello stomaco, facendolo accartocciare su sé stesso e gemere disperato dal dolore.  
Calde lacrime gli rigano il volto, la vista annebbiata.  
Oh, quanta crudeltà, quanta sofferenza e desolazione hanno già conosciuto quegli occhi.  
In uno scalpiccio generale e in un vociare eccitato, il nuovo agnello sacrificale, scalciante, viene condotto verso l'altare, già macchiato da sangue innocente, e legato saldamente a quest'ultimo: il corpo percosso da violenti tremiti, violato dai tocchi perversi dei presenti.  
La follia dilaga, inarrestabile.

"Qualcuno ci aiuti..." Il piccoletto non si da' per vinto."Dio ti prego...Non lasciarlo morire..."

'Qui non c'è nessun Dio, moccioso.'

Un colpo. Sangue. Grida. Risate.  
"Dio per favore..."

 

' Su questa terra vi è solo disperazione, paura, dolore, perdizione.' 

Un altro colpo. Altro sangue. E ancora risate.

"Dio ti scongiuro! Salva mio fratello! Salva tutti noi"

'Piangi, urla, grida quanto vuoi, il tuo Dio misericordioso non ti ascolterà, è inutile. Non ascolterà nessuno di voi. '

Fendente dopo fendente, le carni si dilaniano, liquido rubino zampilla dal petto gracile, glabro, fanciullesco.

'Hai ancora il coraggio di pregare? Rassegnati. '

Vedo la Morte calarsi sulla piccola figura pugnalata in preda a spasmi, sulle teste dei suoi aguzzini, paziente e speranzosa: riesco a percepire l'anima di quel bambino abbandonare pian piano le sue membra stanche, priva di rimorso, in pace con sé stessa.  
Un battito di ciglia, e vola via.  
Ciel Phantomhive è morto.  
Che fine terribile. Che destino malevolo.  
Poesia per me.

Poi finalmente, lui capisce. Mi chiama. Implora.

"Qualcuno...Chiunque, aiuto! Perché nessuno viene a salvarci?"  
Ed è allora che mi avvicino, manifestando la mia presenza finora celata.

"Ma guarda che piccolo padrone mi è toccato questa volta... E così alla fine ti sei deciso ad evocarmi." Un sussurro, la mia voce glaciale, impassibile ridesta il piccolo dal suo stato catatonico.

"C-chi diamine sei? Cosa vuoi?" Lo vedo sbarrare gli occhi dolenti dal pianto, sul viso un'espressione attonita.

'Non puoi vedermi, non ancora.' 

"La domanda giusta è, cosa vuoi tu. Mi hai chiamato, ora sei tu a dover scegliere: fare un contratto con il demone qui al tuo cospetto e realizzare qualsiasi sia il tuo desiderio, oppure, vivere un'altra manciata di minuti e morire col rimorso. Che fine pietosa, non credi?"  
Lo vedo trattenere il fiato. Riprendo: " Se accetti, sappi che la tua anima sarà destinata a me, e a me incatenata, per l'eternità."

Singhiozza, si lascia andare ad un grido pieno di una mescolanza di angoscia, rabbia, rassegnazione.  
"Tuo padre è morto, tua madre è morta, e ora anche tuo fratello ti ha abbandonato, presto, sarà il tuo turno." Silenzio.  
"Io posso farti ottenere la vendetta che tanto agogni."  
Poi esplode.

"Io...I-io...Io voglio il potere, il potere di vendicarmi di chi ci ha fatto questo!" Si aggrappa alle sbarre, urla, mi cerca.  
Sorrido.  
Ora si fa interessante.  
Lentamente dall'oscurità, le mie fattezze si materializzano in turbinìo di piume nere: avanzo a passi cadenzati.

"Ne hai di odio, in quel piccolo corpicino. E sia. E' giunto il momento di marchiarti."

Vedo i suoi grandi occhi chiudersi entrambi, in un riflesso incondizionato di dolore, e quello destro, piangere lacrime di sangue: mi avvicino, tendendogli la mano.

"Qual è il suo primo ordine, Padroncino?"

L'afferra, vi si aggrappa disperato e fissa un punto imprecisato nel buio, lo sguardo ormai deturpato in parte dal pentacolo viola brillante, quasi incandescente.

"UCCIDILI! UCCIDILI TUTTI! ORA!"  
"Yes, my Lord"

E vi è di nuovo sangue ovunque, urla, imprecazioni, oh, non capiscono quale piaga sia improvvisamente calata sulle loro teste: tentano di fuggire, invano, si precipitano verso le scalette che conducono alla botola.  
Danzo, uccido.

'Poveri illusi'

Cadono, uno dopo l'altro, come marionette alle quali sono stati tagliati i fili; le maschere che scivolano dai volti contorti, le membra in preda agli ultimi tremori.  
Spirano, nel caos e nella desolazione che loro stessi hanno creato.

E' finita. Sorrido soddisfatto fissando le pozze rosse che si aprono tutt'intorno.

E' allora che rivolgo le attenzioni al mio...  
"Signorino." Dico, trattenendo un riso di scherno.  
"Come si chiama?" Gli domando, ancora celato nelle tenebre, osservandolo ora incerto sulle gambe stanche, le vesti che cadono scomposte sulla sua figura minuta.  
Rivolge uno sguardo fugace al cadavere del fratello, immobile sull'altare, ma lo distoglie subito.

"...Ciel, il conte Ciel Phantomhive. "

'Guarda un po' con che piccolo bugiardo devo avere a che fare.'

" Colui che erediterà la casata dei Phantomhive!"

"Mhmh, capisco. Allora sarà il caso che il mio aspetto si confaccia alla situazione, dopotutto, non capita tutti i giorni di servire un conte."

E cambio ancora, per la terza volta questa notte: assumo infine le sembianze di un mero maggiordomo, di nero vestito; mi avvicino, sotto il suo sguardo inquisitore, e m'inchino lievemente.

"Come desidera, my little Lord." Non riesco a non ridere.

"Tsk" Lo sento borbottare. "Andiamo via di qui, Sebastian."

"Sebastian? E' questo il nome che il signorino desidera per me?"

"Sì. Era quello del mio cane."

Oh.  
Lo vedo tornare sui suoi passi rapidamente, avvicinarsi fugace al luogo sacrificale, e raccogliere un pesante anello d'oro con incastonata una vistosa pietra blu cobalto.  
L'anello di Ciel Phantomhive.  
Poi si alza, mi sorpassa e mi fa cenno di seguirlo.

'Questo sarà il nostro piccolo segreto, Padroncino.'


End file.
